i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsumi Madarao/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = I was in the middle of a journey, but it can't be helped. I-it's not like I'm happy that you found me, or anything like that. |Idolizing = I don't really feel any different... |Reg1 = I'm Tatsumi Madarao. I'm the youngest member of the group, but if you underestimate me you'll get in trouble! |Reg2 = I'm 19 years old! I'm not a kid like you think! |Reg3 = I'll make Tenjyou Tenge even more famous! |Reg4 = We will continue climbing to the top with or without you! |Reg5 = You just shut up and watch me work! Doing so you will notice how great I am! |Reg6 = My hobby is traveling alone. Traveling as leisurely as you want is great, right? |Reg7 = Toya is caring and also friendly... he's like a mother. |Reg8 = That Leon... he sure talks a lot to girls he doesn't know... |Reg9 = I just felt down cause an unpleasant thing happened. I don't need your comfort! |Reg10 = That Aoi, he says things that get on my nerves every time. Of course I would get angry. |Event1= An even has started. I wonder what kind of festival will it be this time. |Reg11= I'm good at dancing too! Atsushi-san, have a match with me! |Event2= Good job with the event! I had tons of fun thanks to you. |Morning= Nn~... I'm still sleepy... Shit! I'm late! |Afternoon= I'm starving! Do we go eat out today? |Evening= Good work. You aren’t going home yet? Do it in moderation~ |Night= Are you still not sleeping? Don't force yourself too much. I'll stay awake a little longer too. |Download = Please wait just a bit more. |Story = Where are you starting from? |Main1 = Choose your favorite chapter! |Main2 = I look forward to it! |Love1 = It-it's not like I'm interested in you or anything! |Love2 = If you went to some other guy's place I... No, it's nothing.... |Shop = Here is the shop! |Purchase = Are you wondering what to buy? |Friend = If it's about friends information then come here! |Other = You can do a lot of things! |Start1 = Come on, let's do it! |Skill1A = My voice, did it properly reach you? |Skill1B = Hey, keep at it more! |Skill1C = It's a good feeling. |Clear1 = I can still move some more! |Affection1 = Oh, I'm happy. |Start2 = I'll live up to your expectations! |Skill2A = The clapping isn't enough! |Skill2B = Activate! ... Just kidding. |Skill2C = That's how it's gotta be! |Clear2 = I haven't become serious yet. |Affection2 = We're just getting started! |Start3 = This is the beginning of our era! |Skill3A = I can do it if I'm with you! |Skill3B = How about this one!? |Skill3C = We'll still go at it some more! |Clear3 = Come on, there's still the encore left. |Affection3 = The real thing starts here. |RRR2SkillA= Leave it to me! |RRR2SkillB= Not yet! |RRR2SkillC= We'll decide it here! |Skill4A = I'll do it for you! |Skill4B = Having fun? |Skill4C = You're not shouting enough! |Skill5A = I can see all the way to the back. |Skill5B = I can't lose to Aoi! |Skill5C = Alright! Let's go! |Skill6A= Let's match our breathing! |Skill6B= Your voice is still too quiet! |Skill6C= I'm sure you can do it! |Skill7A= Don't treat me like a kid! |Skill7B= Don't underestimate the power of Tenjyou Tenge! |Skill7C= I won't lose to Aoi at all costs! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Tatsumi Madarao/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Tatsumi Madarao/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Tatsumi Madarao/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Tatsumi Madarao Category:Lines